


Timing

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: She's getting married in ten minutes. They don't have the time.





	Timing

“You really do look beautiful,” Narcissa murmurs, lips kissing their way up Astoria’s neck. She rests her hands on Astoria’s waist, trails sharp nails over fabric, teasing.

“Stop,” Astoria says with a laugh, turning to press a kiss to Narcissa’s mouth. “We don't have time.”

“There’s always time.”

“I’m marrying your son in ten minutes,” Astoria reminds her, slipping away from her hold.

“Never stopped us before,” Narcissa murmurs. “He's likely doing the same thing.”

Astoria sighs. She knows Narcissa’s probably right. Still, she says: “We can't.”

Narcissa pouts lightly, but she concedes. “Later?” she asks, hopeful.

“Later,” Astoria promises.

 


End file.
